From JP 10088311 A it is known to apply a wear-resistant coating from a material comprising carbide and cobalt by means of high velocity oxygen fuel spraying.
From JP-10-88312 A it is known to use a high velocity oxygen fuel spraying method for applying a suitable coating onto piston rings.
Valve tappets, which can be designed as roller tappets or as sliding tappets, are usually used for actuating intake and exhaust valves in internal combustion engines. In the case of sliding tappets, the transmission of force takes place by means of sliding contact, which is the reason why the contact surface has to be particularly wear-resistant. For this purpose, high-strength surfaces and materials are currently used, wherein it is typical nowadays for a sliding tappet to have a sintered carbide or ceramic plate inserted in a main body of the tappet. Through this, the surface directly in sliding/frictional contact is high-strength, whereas the remaining sliding tappet can be made from an inexpensive material and in particular also from a softer material. However, such carbide or ceramic plates can be brittle and therefore can only be used locally.